One night wasn't enough
by Elric Roxana
Summary: A personal experience it means that the verbs are at first person felt the need to talk like the language class... Inoue Mitsuki and Elric Edward... It's like a page of her diary...


**Disclaimer: I _do not_ own FullMetal Alchemist, nor either one of the characters...** Inoue Mitsuki is mine, though... ))

**One night wasn't enough…**

"What the fk do you want, Elric?"

"You."

I blinked in confusion for a small moment, and then I've found myself kissing him. I don't actually remember how I've ended up doing that, but I sure was enjoying it.

Before I even knew it, he pulled me onto himself and on the bed, and started to lift his hands up under my shirt.

"Ah," I yelled.

"Now what," he asked.

"Fk your arm! It's friggin' cold!"

He looked at me for a second, and then started to laugh.

"What?"

"You talk like a man," he answered. "Actually, I've never found this attractive… Until now."

"I do that because you piss me off, Elric."

"Yep, I'm sure that's the exact same reason that you are on top of me."

I watched him laugh again, and then I've found it funny too. Or it was more like he was so sweet hat you couldn't disagree him… I still ask myself sometimes why I've always did as he asked me to do…

He pulled me closer to him and I blushed. I'm sure that it surprised him, because he let out a sigh. I felt like I had disappointed him somehow, but he quickly convinced me otherwise:

"I wish I could see this more often… And I wish I could stay with you…"

My eyes grew wider as his started to become wet. He hid his face in my shoulder and didn't allowed me to see him cry. But I could still hear his soft sobs and his tears were wetting my blouse. I stood there still and quiet, only letting my own tears fall. I didn't understand too well what he ha meant, but seeing him so sad made me want to die… I felt so ripped apart…

I had let my head rest on his and stroked his untied hair. In a few minutes, he stopped. He was breathing calmly and I knew he had fallen asleep. So I put his head on the pillow and laid down next to him.

"I love you, Mitsuki," he said in his sleep.

I made a surprised face, and then whispered in his ear:

"And I adore you, Edward…"

I think I had fallen asleep too, because the next thing I remember is he calling my name:

"Hey, Mitsu, wake up. We fell asleep in the middle of something."

"Of what," I asked.

"Well, I was going to say that I love you…"

I couldn't help it but start laughing. The look on his face made me feel sorry; for like 2 seconds.

"You rather told me that already. When you fell asleep."

"And…"

"And what?"

That made me ask myself a bit about what he had dreamt, but I kept the silence.

He made a silly face, but it soon turned into a sad one, and he headed towards the door.

"Me too…"

"Huh?"

"That's what I said. Last night…"

In less than a moment, he was hugging me.

"You know, Mitsu, I'm happy right now… With you…"

"Yeah? Well, I am glad. However, could you please stop calling me like that?"

"But I like it. And when you call me Edward, by the way? Ever thought that I may not like it?"

I sighed and the looked him in the eyes.

"Fine. I'll call you Ed if you'll call me Mitsuki."

"Deal."

"Although I still like Edward better."

"Humph!"

I've turned my eyes from him too, only to face the window and the darkness outside.

"I'll have to go in the morning and I wanted to spend more time with you."

He hugged me again, and we kissed. I knew that he was worried about something, but I didn't want to make him even sadder than he was, so I stayed quiet. Probably it was better that way, because I think he knew that something will go wrong, but wasn't sure what. So we just held each other in our arms for a few hours. Then Al came in and said that it's time for them to leave. We kissed one more time and said goodbye, then they left. I didn't have the courage to watch them go, and I still feel sorry for that sometimes.

I didn't hear from them for about a year, but I still hoped that they would come back. One day, half of my wish came true. Al entered my door, only to tell me he had lost Ed again. He promised he'll search for him this time too. I couldn't help myself but cry. No matter how hard I've tried to stop myself, I couldn't. Al stayed with me that night, probably because he was afraid that I could do something stupid. The next day he left again, this time all by himself. I watched him disappearing.

Even now, he writes me a letter from time to time, trying to encourage me and stuffs like that. He tried to convince to find another guy a few times, but I made myself clear enough for him to give up that idea. I truly believe that Edward will come back one day.

Now I'm studying alchemy, so that I can leave with Al the next time he'll come around here. My teacher, Roy Mustang, says I'm doing very well, although I can only get to him twice a month. He says I'm progressing every time.

So, I wait the day I'll see Ed again. And I'm sure I'm going to surprise him with my alchemy, because he had always said that I couldn't do something like that even in 1000 year. So, fk him, it was the teacher's fault!

This is one of my first stories in English, so I don't think it's too good... But still, I would like some opinions so I can improve... Thanx!


End file.
